Patapon Drums
List of Drums In Patapon Legend, the Almighty uses the power of four magical talking drums (also known as War Drums) to command the Patapon Tribe through battle. These drums are: *'The Pon Drum: ' Also known as the Bravery drum or The Drum of Valour.The first Drum to be included in both Patapon games and the most common one,many of the command songs uses the drum PON.This drum is blue,kinda big than all the other drums.This drum is the first to be recovered.It is acquired by agreeing to be the "Almighty" Patapon. Using this drum activates an offensive stance. When in fever mode using this drum, all units will gain an offensive bonus. The beat to activate this drum stance is: "Pon, Pon, Pata, Pon! *'The Pata Drum: ' The second Drum to be obtained early at Both Games.Also known as the Strokes drum or Drum of Strength, this drum is a red, deep-voiced drum. Hatapon guards this drum with his life.It is said that it uses to make the Patapons fearless. This drum is used for moving your Patapon army. Note that the Patapons, being fearless and proud, will only move forwards. The beat to activate this drum stance is: "Pata, Pata, Pata, Pon!" *'The Chaka Drum: ' The third Drum to be obtained.Also known as the Roots drum or The Drum of Wisdom, this drum resembles a green tambourine with a female voice. This drum is usually used in-game for defensive stances, you will most likely be using this when you are under heavy attack. If in fever mode using this drum, every single Tatepon will receive a significant defensive boost, indicated by their shields growing in size.This drum is seen to be sealed in Dongara ruins.The beat to activate this drum stance is: "Chaka, Chaka, Pata, Pon!" *'The Don Drum: ' The fourth drum to be obtained.Also known as the Verve drum or the Drum of Miracles, this is the last drum to be recovered in Patapon and Patapon 2. It is yellow-orange in color, and seems to hold unique powers. If you use this drum, you will usually be using it for an "evade" technique, resulting in your units jumping high into the air. This is useful for boss battles such as the mighty Kaccingdonga. *'The Zigoton Drum: ' Not one of the Drums. But due to the Zigotons alliance with the Patapons, the almighty bring them the Zigoton Drum for help. The Zigoton drum is not like all the other drums, it's like the Pata Drum but evil.Unlike the other drums,this drum has all the commands, "BADA = PATA.BON = PON.TAKA = CHAKA.TON = DON". Only the Zigoton Queen has the Power to control it for use. It appears rarely when Kharma fights with the Patapons. Trivia *All the drums when you reach the DonChaka altar and you have to play YOUR drum on certain eggs are placed perfectly forming the Pata Pon Don Chaka song. It is unknows why it specifically is called the DonChaka altar/party. *Each drum seems to have a personality and a gender, indicated by their voices and names. *For some strange reason each drum's mouth is actually the 4 buttons square,triangle circle and X on the playstation, 2, 3 and portable Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 2 Category:Drums Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3